


Back Pains

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren, Doctor Eren Yeager, Helpful Eren, M/M, Massage, Motherly Eren, cute eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Both Erwin and Levi have had some problems lately. Different kinds of pains course thorugh their backs and necks, but they refuse to acklowlege that they need some help to relax. Luckily Eren is on their case because nothing can avoid a worried Eren. Not that they can say no and lie to him either.





	Back Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this! It is finished! 
> 
> I have some draft laying around here on my account, so I’ll be posting them when I feel that they are ready to be seen by human beings :3 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

The sun was setting and most people had already decided to turn in early because of the trying day they had. But most decided to relax with a calm dinner before bed.

One of the few people that decided to eat before bed was Eren and Armin. Mikasa had walked to bed early and decided to leave the two of them for the day.

Eren and Armin sat in a comfortable silence and eating some bread. They were all alone at their table and considering that this table was usually reserved for Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, and Major Hanji, not many dared to sit down. Only that Eren and Armin had managed to put a claim in their midst.

Many knew this and was very jealous of the two of them, but couldn’t really do anything about it if they wanted to remain in good grace with the three powerhouses of the Scouting Legion.

It was when Hanji sat down together with Moblit that both Eren and Armin paid attention to their surroundings. Hanji looked dead on their feet and Moblit didn’t look much better. It was different to see Hanji that toned down when all they used to do was to bounce around, filled with energy. It was Armin that broke the silence, making a few heads turn when he asked the question.

“Major, where is Commander Erwin and Captain Levi?” Armin asked with a tired voice. He and Eren didn’t look much better in that department. It had been a trying week, but from today they had two days of free time to spend as they liked.

“They are in a meeting, they are coming soon,” they said and Eren nodded. He and Armin gave up each a cute yawn and Hanji squeal over his cute they looked.

“Hm, hope they are here soon, or the food will go cold,” Armin said and leaned against Eren who just put his arm around his small friend. They all were tired and wanted to go to bed, but both Eren and Armin wanted to see their Captain and Commander once more before going to bed. So they decided to wait. Armin was slowly biting away on a piece of bread and Eren just sipped on his water.

Hanji gave a small smile from where they were sitting. Those two were adorable in their eyes. Moblit smiled when he saw their Major so happy in just the presence of those two. Eren gave up another big, but cute, yawn. It was then the doors opened and in came Erwin an Levi. Both of them looks uncomfortable. Hanji frowned when their friends walked inside. It looked like they were in pain. The fact that both groaned when they sat down, furthered their suspicion.

Erwin said down on the side of Armin who just beamed up at his Commander. But then both Eren and Armin frowned. Their commander had a very stiff posture. Eren tilted his head at his Captain in question.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a worried tone, Armin and Hanji nodded. Wanting to know too.

“Nothing, Brat,” Levi said and groaned. He really didn’t want to worry his brat like that, but it seemed like Erwin and he wouldn’t be able to hide it. Not when Eren looked at him with those big worried eyes that now held the disappointed look when he lied to him.

“Everything is fine,” he grumbled and Erwin nodded and gave up a fake smile and Eren and Armin looked at them. A look that clearly stated that they didn’t believe them for one second.

“If Captain says so...,” Eren said with a frown and looked at him with big eyes.

Levi wanted to groan. Eren really had learned to read him like a book. He had never had anyone do that before. Not even Hanji and Erwin could do that properly.

“By the way, what are you doing up this late, there is Training tomorrow?” Levi asked and Erwin nodded and looked at the Cadets with a pointed look. A look not many liked because it felt like you had made your parent disappointed in you. But Eren and Armin just beamed at him. Tired, but still happy.

“We wanted to see you before going to bed,” Eren said with a big smile and Armin nodded, very eagerly.

“Really...,” Levi said with a smirk. A smirk that made Eren blush. Erwin’s smile grew bigger and it made Armin blush too. Major just cackled away like always when finding something amusing.

“Well then, sorry for the wait,” Levi said with a smirk and leaned closer to Eren who blushed like no tomorrow. Eren sank lower in his seat with each movement. Eren was happy. Happy that his Captain cared enough to show all kinds of emotions in his presence. So in Levi’s eyes. Eren turned in to a happy puppy with big eyes that had just been given praise. Making him snort and patted his head.

“Well, we appreciate that you wanted to wait for us, but no excuse to why you might be tired tomorrow,” Erwin said with a smile. He patted Armin's head who looked equally as happy as Eren.

“Commander, I will have to help Major Hanji tomorrow, they asked, but Training,” Eren said with a frown. Not knowing how to divide his attention towards his Captain and his Major. Hanji, on the other hand, took care of it.

“Meh! It’s fine Eren! Go train! I can find someone else to help me!” they said with a big smile. A smile that put all of them on the edge. It was not a nice smile.

“But Major,” he started but didn’t get very far. Because Levi flicked his forehead. Making him pout.

“Are you defying your Major?” he asked with a smirk. Eren, on the other hand, looked horrified of such accusations. Levi actually chuckled together with all of them. They all knew Eren was the last person to defy orders. It was just a funny though at that point. Eren, on the other hand, had a minor freak out. He cupped his face in his hand a flailed around with his arms. Looking like a puppy who was confused with who he belonged to. The whole scene looked very amusing to all of them.

“Captain! I promise! I’m not defying you!” he squeaked out and flailed around in his chair.

Armin couldn’t help it. He giggled where he sat. Trying really hard not to start laughing at his brother, but failed. He hid his face in his Commanders side, trying to strangle to giggles that escaped him, but failed to do so, spectacularly. Erwin and Hanji didn’t look much better. The whole scene looked very amusing. The fact that Levi had a smile on his face told them too, that he found it hilarious.

“Calm down, Brat, I’m just pulling your leg,” he said with a grin and pulled on his bangs and Eren smiled.

“But, you need to train some tomorrow,” he said and Eren nodded and looked very cute when he was determined enough.

They all sat there, having a small talk with each other, it was relatively peaceful. Not much needed to be said. All of them very comfortable in the comforting silence. Both Eren and Armin gave up a big yawn, but very cute. Eren blinked tiredly towards his Captain and Armin got heavier on Erwin’s arm. Both of them very amused

“Come on Brat, let's get to bed,” Levi said and pulled an almost sleeping Eren from his chair. Armin followed, equally as tired as Eren. Today had been a long day. Both Erwin and Levi followed their cadets to their personal room, seeing so that they got to bed. It was a struggle but in the end, they managed to do it.

Both of them were very amused when they dumped their respective shadow in the giant bed that they shared. It was when they killed the light in the room and heard they shuffled on the bed they closed the door quietly.

When they were a bit further down the hall they both groaned.

“How are we going to handle this?” Levi asked and Erwin shook his head.

“I don’t know, let’s ask Hanji in the morning,” he said and Levi nodded in agreement. He didn’t like lying to his Brat, not when he got that kind of disappointed puppy look in return when he knew he had lied to him.

“Let’s just go to bed, I’m tired, for once,” Levi said and Erwin nodded. Happy that his friend was tired, but being in pain and still trying to sleep was not going to be an ideal night.

They didn’t talk much and went separate ways and didn’t even bother to undress. The pain was just too bothersome to deal with all the clothes. Both of them cursed the fact that the uniform was so complicated.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The next day was not much better for Erwin and Levi, in fact, the rather not move anytime soon. But they needed to, unfortunately, they didn’t want anyone after them because they missed something.

In fact, Eren was the one that came looking for them. They had managed to drag themselves into Erwin’s office, but they didn’t want to move any more than necessary.

“Good morning Captain, Commander!” Eren said with a happy look on his face and both of them groaned, making Eren frown.

“What’s wrong with you? You were like this last night too,” Eren said with a sad look on his face. He suddenly grew even sadder.

“Is it me? Am I annoying you?” he asked with a sad puppy look and both Erwin and Levi could have sworn they saw two brown ears and a tail when they looked at the teen.

“No Eren, it’s not you,” Erwin said with a sigh and Eren tilted his head in confusion.

“Then what is it? I hate seeing you like this,” he said with disappointment coating his voice and both men groaned. Eren really knew how to make them feel guilty for hiding their own pain.

“It’s just, we have a bit of a problem with our backs, with training and sitting in an office chair most of the days, our backs took a toll on us,” Levi said with a sigh and Eren nodded with a frown.

“What kind of pain are you having?” he asked with a worried tone and Levi gave up a sigh.

“Neck and lower back mostly,” he answered and leaned back on his chair and Eren nodded and looked like he was thinking something.

“Let me help you,” he said and walked behind his Captain and grabbed his shoulder. Before Levi managed to get out a protest Eren was now giving him a relaxing massage. Levi gave up a small moan when he felt himself involuntary relax into Erens touch. It felt like heaven. Erwin looked at his old friend with amusement. Eren saw the look but didn’t think much of it.

“I’ll help you, next Commander,” he said with a big smile.

“No need Eren, I’m fine,” Erwin said and raised an eyebrow, making Eren shake his head.

“No, you’re not fine! If this keeps going on, you’ll be stuck to a bed sooner or later, let me help you,” he said with a pout and that was it. When he made that kind of face, it was hard to resist the cute brat. Erwin groaned and now it was Levi’s turn to take amusement at Erwin. Now he knew why Levi had a hard time saying no to Eren. If he always got that look, it would be next to impossible to say no without feeling like you just kicked a puppy.

Eren continued on, no wiser that both men thought he was too cute to say no to.

When he felt Levi had relaxed enough he put some pressure on the lower back of his Captain. Levi hissed but then gasped. He wasn’t in pain anymore. He looked towards Eren who started working on Erwin. He was fascinated that Ere knew so much about the human body. But then again, his father had been a doctor.

Erwin didn’t fare much better than he did, in fact, it looked like Eren did something different to Erwin than what he had felt he had done to him and he looked questioning at him. Eren just smiled.

“Why are you doing something different?” he asked and Eren giggled.

“Commander is tense just like you, but in different places, if I were to give the same message to Commander that I did with you, it wouldn’t help much,” he said and Levi nodded, somewhat understanding what his brat was saying. But Eren had learned how to read his Captain like an open book.

“It’s like this. Commanders back is a lot tenser and in different places. In fact, to get the full effect I actually have to put my whole weight on his back to make it ease up. Meaning that if I were to stand on his back, he would feel better, but if I put that much pressure on your back all your would feel, is pain,” he said and Levi blinked together with Erwin. Eren just smiled and pointed at the floor.

“Commander, lay on the floor and I will walk on you,” he said and Erwin looked at him like he didn’t believe him. Levi shrugged. His brat has more than enough times proven to know a lot more about the human body than their medical team. And that’s saying something.

“Just do it,” Levi said and Erwin nodded. Eren, on the other hand, took off his boots and watched when his Commander laid on the carpet. Without a warning, he stepped on his Commanders back.

To Erwin’s surprise, it didn’t hurt. But he groaned when he felt the pressure ease up with every step Eren took. Levi watched with big eyes, not believing that Erwin wasn’t in pain.

“Where does it currently hurt Commander?” Eren asked with a soft voice.

“Between my shoulder blades,” he groaned and Eren took and placed his foot there carefully and gradually put his weight on the spot and he heard the Commander groan.

“That feels amazing Eren,” he said and Eren giggled.

“I told you so, you really need to take better care of yourselves,” he said with a frown and Levi smirked and nodded.

“Well, if not, we have you to take care of us,” he said and Eren blushes up a storm and stepped off Erwin’s back who groaned. He was very satisfied with that, in fact, when he rose from the carpet he didn’t feel any pain in his back or neck anymore.

“Eren, can you help me out later on if it gets like this again?” Erwin asked and Eren nodded.

“Yes, of course, I can, but you really shouldn’t let it go this far, it’s not good, while it helps, it’s still not good for the back doing it too often,” he said and they understood.

“Well, I promise to not ask you to walk on my back every time I hurt,” Erwin said with a grin, making Eren giggle.

“Brat, I’m very certain I didn’t give you the day off,” Levi said with a strict tone and raised his eyebrow. Eren flinched and looked like a sad puppy when he looked at his Captain.

“But still, thank you,” he said and Eren was now back to being a happy puppy for being praised.

“Captain, is there something else you want help with before I go?” Eren asked and Levi shook his head.

“No brat, just go back and do what you should have done from the beginning,” he said and rolled his eyes and Eren nodded with a big smile and gave them both a salute and bounced out from the office.

“I realize why you can’t say no to him,” Erwin said when Eren had disappeared, making Levi snort.

“Finally you understand why I never say no to the brat, it physically hurt me to make him disappointed,” he said and shook his head.

Even if Eren could guilty trip them, he was damn good at what he was doing.

“At least he doesn’t ask for something bigger,” Erwin said with a sigh and looked towards the mountains of paperwork he and Levi both needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just throw me a comment if there is something you want to request!
> 
> I always try to read and answer those faithful readers of mine! 
> 
> \-- Not an empty space --
> 
> This isn't my head! Where am I?!


End file.
